


Boundaries

by masqurade



Category: Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom Being an Idiot, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came to Chrom, Robin knew having a little personal space meant nothing to the thick-headed prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

     It was already well into the evening, with the sun setting over the horizon, when Chrom entered his tactician's tent. Perhaps giving some sort of warning, like declaring his arrival, would have been an efficient action. However, being as  _proud_ as he was, the crown prince of Ylisse didn't think to barge into his comrade's living space. Nor did he take into account that this particular comrade was a  _woman_ , no less.

     "Robin, I think we need to discuss the next plan of attack against the Risen." Chrom declared. He grabbed her by the shoulders in an unaffectionate, bro-like gesture of respect. "The war is almost upon us. There isn't much time to relax, eh?"

     It would have been an understatement to say the dubious expression Robin was making would be anything  _but_  annoyance towards the prince. "Honestly," Robin sighed, shoving Chrom's hands off her so she could dry her wet, brown hair with a towel. "I _just_ got out of the bath. Is it too much to ask for you to give me at least an hour after arriving at our camps to barge in here demanding I give you some tactful advice?"

     The question seemed to have flown over Chrom's head as he handed Robin a charted map. "Here is our next destination. Mind seeing what the best route would be?"

     "Chrom!" she yelled, yanking on his left ear harshly. "Are you even  _listening_ to what I'm saying? I'm a woman too, you know. The least you could do is treat me with  _some decency_ that you show the others, you Princely Hypocrite!"

     His eyes widened impeccably as Chrom seemed to be able to register Robin's lecturing. Placing a hand over his mouth, he turned his face away from Robin's burning gaze once she released her death grip on his ear. The silence that followed became an awkward one as both their faces became heated.

     "R-Right. You're right. I should have more respect for a woman even if she is my tactician. My apologies."

     "Apology accepted. I hope you'll accept mine as well. That came out harsher than I intended."

     The two stood in silence as Robin looked over the map. She seemed to be contemplating something as she scratched her chin and narrowed her eyes. Tracing a slim finger over a couple routes graphed onto the piece of paper, Robin was lost in her own calculations when Chrom gently took the towel that was gently resting on her shoulder. He placed it back on top of her head and began rubbing it around her head. Eyes widening, Robin was met with a soft gaze when she realized what he was doing.

     “I thought I’d dry your hair as a token of my gratitude, milady.” Chrom teased her. He spoke to her in a dignified tone, one fit well for a prince.

     Sighing at Chrom’s sudden princess treatment, Robin went back to reviewing the map in her hands. “Do whatever you want.”


End file.
